


To Them He Was Only Cody

by Wendymypooh



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody reflects on how lucky he is to be a part of the PX family</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Them He Was Only Cody

He'd known fame and fortune. He'd seen wars and fought in them too. He'd seen small settlements on the prairies, large communities in the East, and even traveled overseas to see municipalities. 

He'd attended tea with royalty, feasted on banquets with businessman, took supper with common folk. 

He'd learned the languages of many races, shot buffalo until there were no more, lived among native people, and a million other things he'd never be able to write down in a thousand books. 

Out of all of these memories he'd stored up in his life time, the most sacred ones were those shared with the other members of his PX family. Those men and women knew him not as an Army Scout, Buffalo Hunter, or Entertainer, but simply as William Cody. 

They knew of his faults and shortcomings, his accomplishments and failures, and accepted him just as he was. 

To them he was only Cody.


End file.
